The Treaty of Tupper Inc., which Hereby Ends the Third War
Th''e Treaty of Tupper Inc., which Hereby Concludes the Third War'' A) With the signing of this treaty, the Third War will reach its conclusion, and no side will have justification to continue it. B) By signing this treaty. All nations agree with, or at least are content to follow, all parts of the treaty. C) This treaty bans all future aggressive actions by the following nations: 1. Knights with Sharp Axes 2. Pacolind 3. The IRS 4. BATCAVE 5. The Deathwatch 6. The Thumb Republic 7. McCarthyism 8. The Deep Dark Violent actions include: 1. Invading sovereign nations without a just cause. 2. Attacking other nations with the intention of harm. 3. Preemptive strikes. 4. Nuclear attacks and bombings. 5. Attacking nations from space-based weaponry, whether it orbits celestial bodies or is located on/in celestial bodies. 6. Any and all acts of terrorism. 7. Any and all coups. 8. Any and all insurgencies that can be linked back to afforementioned nations. However, these actions may be allowed if and only if the nation can obtain unanimous approval from the Monetary League. D) The IRS, Deathwatch, and McCarthyism agree to provide physical labor forces whenever neccessary to countries invaded and negatively affected by the uncalled for war. These nations include: 1. The S.D.R.K. 2. The Empire of Aaron 3. Nation 40 4. The Coweta Republic 5. Sam the Telegraph Worker 6. Kavastan 7. Sanction 8. Draconus Amaterasu 9. Grulk the Body Builder 10. White-Hooded Assassins 11. TheFlames E) McCarthyism, The IRS, and Deathwatch must provide minor reparations to all countries opposed to them, but not actually invaded. The money shall go towards recompense for the families who lost loved ones and the governments that lost brave patriots. These countries include: 1. Domernicus 2. Arragonia 3. The Land Zombies 4. The Pound Cake 5. Divine 6. Sacrosanct 7. Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza 8. Very Happy Smiley Faces 9. Secret Secrets 10. Glorious and Harmonious Fists 11. Thought-to-be Mythological Creatures 12. Proletariate 13. Yomamadonia 14. The Unwanted 15. The Thumb Republic 16. CEDAR OAKS HUNTING LODGE 17. The Soviet Democratic Republic Kingdom F) It has been seen fit to extend the Monetary League by one member, and that is Draconus Amaterasu. This treaty officially recognizes Draconus Ameratsu's new top standing in the Monetary League. G) McCarthyism, The IRS, and The Deathwatch must allow embassies of the Monetary League to be placed inside their countries. By doing this, they agree to place themselves under the influence of the following countries: 1. Domernicus 2. The S.D.R.K. 3. The Galactic Empire of Aaron 4. Yomamadonia 5. Draconus Amaterasu H) While McCarthyism, The IRS, and The Deathwatch will not be demilitarized, their militaries will not be allowed to grow, only be maintained. I) The territory belonging to the no longer existing nation of the Knights with Sharp Axes shall be given to Domernicus and The Galactic Empire of Aaron to jointly control, so long as they allow for any and all operations of the Monetary League to take place there. These two nations will also be held responsible to building war memorials there, as well as overseeing Deathwatch's memorial constuction. J) Ex-territories of now-deceased nations once under the control of the Knights with Sharp Axes shall go to Ahfrekuh, a land that is a protectorate of the Monetary League. These nations shall be a protectorate of Domernicus until the rightful ethnicities can claim their region. K) Any nations still in existance that were taken over by the Knights with Sharp Axes shall regain their original government, if such has not already occured in said nations. These nations include: 1. Grulk the Body Builder 2. Nation 40 3. The Coweta Republic 4. Sam the Telegraph Worker 5. Kavastan 6. Sanction 7. Draconus Amaterasu 8. TheFlames L) The nations of who were once allied with the Knights with Sharp Axes shall be forbidden to ally with each other ever again*. These nations include: 1. Pacolind 2. The Deep Dark 3. The Thumb Republic 4. The Deathwatch 5. BATCAVE 6. McCarthyism 7. The IRS 8. The Knights with Sharp Axes *Exceptions will be allowed only through Monetary League endorsed alliances, approved by 3/5 of the League: Domernicus, The S.D.R.K., The Galactic Empire of Aaron, Draconus Amaterasu, and Yomamadonia. M) All traces of the zombie plague used by The Knights with Sharp Axes shall be tracked down and eliminated. All nations in the Nation of Nations and Friends will not be allowed to use any mechanical, chemical, or biological weapons that have the following effects: 1. Loss of control of basic human functions. 2. Loss of free will. 3. Control from outside sources. 4. Deterioration of mind and bodily tissues that would create a monster colloquially known as a "zombie." *The two exceptions to this rule are the Land Zombies and Domernicus. However, both countries must abide by the following rules: 1. The zombies may not be shipped, sold, traded, bartered, relocated, teleported, flown, or transported by any other conceivable method to other nations. 2. Zombie plague toxins are only allowed to be spread via injection. If the strain can be spread any other way, zombies of that strain must be destroyed. 3. The zombies must never be used for military purposes, unless approved by The S.D.R.K., The Galactic Empire of Aaron, Yomamadonia, Draconus Amaterasu, Secret Secrets, and Kavastan. 4. The zombies cannot be made from anyone/anything that was alive in the past 24 hours before the injection of the zombie plague strain. N) To prevent further conflicts involving the realm of space, this treaty will create a body knowns as The Division of Celestial Realms Organization (D.o.C.R.O.) to settle disputes between nations over the issue of space. However, this treaty will acknowlege the claims of the Galactic Empire of Aaron to it's sovereignty over the Aaronian Colonies and Aaron-Controlled Space. It also Acknowledes parts of the claims of various nations to that of the moon, but the actual issue of what part of the moon these nations own shall be settled by D.o.C.R.O. rather than by this treaty. D.o.C.R.O. headquarters will be located in Tupper Inc, and branches of it will be placed in all nations in the Nation of Nations and Friends with space programs. Should these headquarters be shut down, D.o.C.R.O. will continue to move from branch to branch, with each branch it moves to becoming the permanent new headquarter. O) Aside from Section A, C, L, M, N, and O, nations previously allied with the Knights but have already agreed to peace shall not be affected by this treaty. These nations include: 1. Pacolind 2. The Thumb Republic 3. BATCAVE P) For any accusations of war crimes, these accusations will be held by trials sanctioned by the Monetary League in a neutral court which will be known as the War Court. To avoid bias, members of the Shruuiken Alliance and five additional randomly picked neutral countries* will comprise the jury. The judge will be a delegate of the Monetary League. The War Court itself will be located in Tupper Inc. *A neutral country is defined as a nation that did not take part in this war and does not have membership in the Shruuiken Alliance or Monetary League at the time of the trial. Q) If, for whatever reason, The Deathwatch, The IRS, or McCarthyism decide to stop obeying any part of this treaty, they must first seek approval from all five of the following nations: 1. Domernicus 2. The S.D.R.K. 3. Yomamadonia 4. The Galactic Empire of Aaron 5. Draconus Amaterasu R) If the approval stated in Section Q is not obtained, yet McCarthyism, The IRS, and/or Deathwatch continues to ignore any part of this treaty, then they shall be invaded by all nations in the Monetary League and the government will be forced to follow this treaty. ---- These are the proposed terms of the treaty, a treaty judged by the S.D.R.K. to be fair and in accordance to the terms laid out by The Deathwatch, The IRS, and McCarthyism. All nations who approve, please sign here: >The Soviet Democratic Republic Kingdom >Sam the Telegraph Worker >McCarthyism >Nation 40 > Ze Impassible Northern Hallways of Hall Nazis >Draconus Amaterasu >The Galactic Empire of Aaron >Domernicus >Tupper Inc. >Sanction (and the rest of the Holy Order) >Unwanted >Vigil >Sacrosanct >Divine >Very Happy Smiley Faces >White-Hooded Assassins >Secret Secrets >Glorious and Harmonious Fists >Thought-to-be-Mythological Creatures >The Coweta Republic >The Thumb Republic >Pacolind >The IRS >Yomamadonia >The Deathwatch